1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to pharmaceutical aerosol formulations. In another aspect this invention relates to pharmaceutical suspension aerosol formulations wherein the propellant comprises HFC 134a or HFC 227. In another aspect, it relates to pharmaceutical suspension aerosol formulations containing pirbuterol. In another aspect, it relates to pharmaceutical suspension aerosol formulations containing albuterol sulfate.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pharmaceutical suspension aerosol formulations currently use a mixture of liquid chlorofluorocarbons as the propellant. Fluorotrichloromethane, dichlorodifluoromethane and dichlorotetrafluoroethane are the most commonly used propellants in aerosol formulations for administration by inhalation.
Chlorofluorocarbons (CFCs), however, have been implicated in the destruction of the ozone layer and their production is being phased out. Hydrofluorocarbon 134a (HFC 134a, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane) and hydrofluorocarbon 227 (HFC 227, 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane) are viewed as being more ozone friendly than many chlorofluorocarbon propellants; furthermore, they have low toxicity and vapor pressures suitable for use in aerosols.
Patent Applications WO 91/11495 and WO 91/11496 (both by Weil) describe pharmaceutical suspension aerosol formulations comprising a medicinal agent, optionally a surfactant, and a propellant mixture containing 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane and one or more additional components, e.g., pentane, butane, propellant 134a, propellant 11, propellant 125, or propellant 152a.
European Patent Office Publication 0 384 371 (Heiskel) describes solution aerosols in which 1,1,1,2,3,3,3-heptafluoropropane or its mixture with propane, butane, isobutane, dimethyl ether, or 1,1-difluoroethane serves as the propellant. The application does not, however, disclose suspension aerosols or pharmaceutical aerosol formulations.
European Patent Application 89.312270.5 (Purewal et al.) discloses, inter alia, aerosol formulations comprising a medicament, 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane, a surface active agent, and at least one compound having higher polarity than 1,1,1,2-tetrafluoroethane.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,691 (Porush et al.) discloses aerosol formulations comprising a medicament, a halogenated lower alkane propellant, and a cosolvent which assists in dissolving the medicament in the propellant. The chemical formula for the propellant given in Col. 2, lines 6–16, generically embraces HFC 134a and HFC 227. Examples of cosolvents disclosed include ethanol and diethyl ether.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,014,844 (Thiel et al.) discloses aerosol formulations comprising a micronized medicament, a halogenated lower alkane propellant and a surface-active agent to assist in the suspension of the medicament in the propellant. The chemical formula for the propellant given in Col. 4, lines 17–28, generically embraces HFC 134a and HFC 227.
Patent Application WO 90/01454 (Greenleaf et al.) discloses aerosol compositions having HFC 134a as the propellant and comprising a medicament coated with a non-perfluorinated surface active dispersing agent. This application describes control formulations containing only HFC 134a and 0.866 percent by weight of a drug.
Albuterol sulfate is a relatively selective beta-2 adrenergic bronchodilator. It is available in a variety of dosage forms including tablets, syrups and formulations suitable for inhalation. For example, VENTOLIN™ Inhalation Aerosol (commercially available from Allen & Hansburys) is a metered dose aerosol unit containing a microcrystalline suspension of albuterol (free base) in propellant (a mixture of trichloromonofluoromethane and dichlorodifluoromethane) with oleic acid. VENTOLIN ROTOCAPS™ for Inhalation (commercially available from Allen & Hansburys) contain a mixture of microfine albuterol sulfate with lactose and are intended for use with a specially designed device for inhaling powder. VENTOLIN™ Solution for Inhalation (commercially available from Allen & Hansburys) is an aqueous solution of albuterol sulfate intended for use with a nebulizer.
Pirbuterol acetate is a relatively selective beta-2 adrenergic bronchodilator. MAXAIR™ Inhaler (commercially available from 3M Pharmaceuticals, St. Paul, Minn.) is a metered dose aerosol unit containing a fine-particle suspension of pirbuterol acetate in the propellant mixture of trichloromonofluoromethane and dichlorodifluoromethane, with sorbitan trioleate.